


Flicker Beat

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Colin is too pure for this world, Drugs, M/M, Protective Jason, cliffhanger at the end of chapter two, even jaded he's still too pure, fluffy fluff children with crushes, interdynamic character, mmm angst, ok they're like 15 so young but not that young?, pseudo heats, so that's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Colin never knew how freeing it would be to just be seen as person and not his dynamic. Especially because his dynamic was one big ball of confusion. He was the uncomfortable topic no one wanted to think about.And yet here was Damian who had no sense of smell, who looked at him and only saw *Colin*.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that summary before I wrote the story. There's actually less the DamiColin together as I'd like. But that's just where the story went. The above bit still stands though so I decided not to change it since I actually have trouble figuring out what to put for summaries. 
> 
> Special thinks to those who helped me figure out how I wanted Colin's dynamic to go!

Abuse (aka Colin Wilkes, soon to be 15 year old, Gotham citizen though and though, and sometimes bar busboy) leaned against the  grimy brick wall and watched the mouth of the alleyway. It was daytime, so Robin couldn’t back him up without drawing too much attention to himself, but he knew Damian was lurking somewhere close by with a simple domino mask in his pocket in case this meeting got hairy.

Normally, Colin didn’t change into Abuse during the daytime either for a multitude of reasons. The simplest being that during the day Colin was supposed to be at school, work, or doing chores at the church whenever he’d been suspended or sent back from yet another foster home. Now Colin neither went to school or the church since he’d run away with Damian so he did have significantly more time. 

The other reason was because the transformations always took a toll on him when he turned back. They messed with his hormone levels to an absurd degree, amping up his Alpha hormones to stay big and then practically overdosing him in Omega hormones to return to his own size. He could balance out again to his proper levels after a bit, but in the meantime his body would think-

But this was important. There’s been a new chain gang in the neighborhood lately. At first he and Damian had thought they were a bunch of hooligans. But then they’d gotten a good look at the drug they’d been circulating. 

It was a new strand called Flicker that held trace elements of Venom in it. Aside from the basic dopamine stimulus and slight hallucinogenic properties that were fairly standard for drugs made off of Venom, this one also messed with sex related hormones. At first they’d been concerned that this was a new date rape or heat inducing kind of drug, but it didn’t seem to be that way at all. The drug stimulated Alpha or Omega hormones carried in an individual. However, instead of a usual stimulus that would would increase the amount of that hormone produced, this drug actually acted as a depressant that decreased it making the person feel extraordinarily calm. 

If they were an Alpha or an Omega that is.

The disturbing thing was that the way that this drug interacted with Beta hormones. Everyone technically carried all three in them in low levels. But Beta bodies were very sensitive to even slight changes in their balances. Evolutionist theorized that perhaps this had originally been a way for Beta’s to detect even slight changes in hormones of both themselves and their packmates to be better supporters. Whether or not this was true, the result was that the Beta’s who were exposed to this drug were not able to handle the that level of both Alpha and Omega hormones and became very ill. 

What was even more troubling was that those Beta’s who got sick had been disappearing as well.

The unfortunate status in society was that Beta’s, even though they made up the the larger portion of society, were largely invisible. Even though Omega’s were often discriminated against, they were still more likely to get selected for jobs or opportunities than a Beta. News articles rarely mentioned them. Least likely to push back back or cause trouble if they were given unfair pay or working conditions, which meant that they were popular for big corporations to exploit.  

They were also the least likely group to be noticed or reported if they went missing, which made this new issue even more worrying.

Colin thought they should bring this to the Bat. Damian was firmly against this.

“Father is off world currently with the Justice League, which means it’s Grayson who is standing in as Batman right now.” Damian had said.

“I thought you liked Gray- I mean, Nightwing.” Colin had frowned.

“He’s more tolerable than the rest.” Agreed Damian, smile a little fond though still stubborn, “But he’s still a Beta.”

“So?”

“So, we’re dealing with a drug that hurts Beta’s so he shouldn’t be on this case.” Damian had said protectively. 

“What about the rest of your pack?” Colin had tried.

“You said yourself there was no telling when Todd would return to Gotham. Brown is of course a Beta as well, and even if she wasn’t she and Cain are still in the Philippines. Gordon is an Alpha, but she’s unable to come into the field. And Pennyworth is also both a Beta and a non combatant.” Damian had listed. 

“What about Red Robin?” Colin had asked curiously. 

“...I don’t know if it is safe for Drake either. Doesn’t matter. We’re not bringing in the family. You and I can contain the situation perfectly well ourselves. I am an Alpha and you encounter even more extreme does of these hormones every time you transform so we are clearly the best choice.” Damian had said. And that had been that.

They had a contact inside the gang about where the drugs were coming from that Colin was meeting that day.

Because Abuse wasn’t as known of a figure, and despite his height stuck out a lot less than a masked vigilante, Damian had asked Colin to do this meeting in the daytime. Daytime was ideal both because there’d be less gang activity till dusk, and Gotham’s citizen didn’t look for vigilante activity when the sun was shining. This cities guardians were distinctly norternal after all. Colin had agreed, both because he figured he could always duck out if he needed to and because, well, it was  _ Damian _ asking.

“Oh, wow. I wasn’t expecting…” The informant gaped up at him. Colin knew how he looked as Abuse: big, Alpha, intimidating, and potentially violent. Next to the pricing adorned teen he must be particularly frightening. She was older than Colin was, but she didn’t know that. 

“You have information for me.” Colin growled the way Damian had taught him. ‘ _ You’re about as intimidating as a dandelion, Wilkes. You can do better than that.’  _ He’d scoffed when Colin had tried to act tough for him once. 

“Y-yes. There’s a new batch coming into the dockyards tonight. Supposed to act even faster than the last two. We’re s’possed to distribute it out in the industrial district.” the girl said.

“Where the most Beta’s are.” Confirmed Colin. 

“I kept tellin’ myself they musta just not known that this stuff would hurt the Beta’s, y’know? Because it’s pretty sweet stuff to take in you’re an Alpha or ‘mega. Thought we’d only be sellin’ to bondies too. But now it seems like the stuff keeps fucking up the Beta’s even worse and worse and now we’re getting told to sell to them on purpose? Nu-huh, I’m out. My little sister’s a Beta, y’know? And the last batch was so strong the Beta’s didn’t even have to take it to start getting sick. They’d just be getting it on them, and then they’d start choking and twitching somethin’ awful.” the girl said hugged herself.

“And they’re making it even stronger?” Colin asked, concerned though he tried to remain ‘gruff’ looking. 

“Yeah, if they ain’t careful, it’s gonna start hurting the Alpha’s and ‘mega’s too.” she said.

“What time is the shipment due?” Colin demand. Really, this wasn’t his kind of thing. He’d rather let Damian do the talking and stick to punching the bad guys.

“7 o’clock. But it always takes them forever to unload and process the stuff so we don usually see the goods till almost midnight.” she shrugged nervously.

“Thank you for your time. You can choose to go to the meeting point or not. There will be no drugs that get to you tonight.” Colin told her. She beamed at him and hurried away.

“You suck at intimidation, Wilkes.” Damian commented dropping down next to him once the girl was out of sight. 

“I thought I was doing pretty good.” pouted Colin. 

“Tt, you’re not a lost cause at least.” Damian clucked. Colin beamed at him. 

“So, we’re going to the Dock’s tonight?” Colin confirmed.

“Naturally. We can’t disappoint the criminals waiting for us, after all.” Damian smirked. Colin offered one of Abuses wide and unnerving smiles in response. Damian’s eye narrowed like a pleased cat and his grin got even larger.

It was already late afternoon by that point because the informant had been late, so there wasn’t much point in transforming back into himself and the transforming again for the evening. It was kinda painful and he wouldn’t be over the effects of the transformation by then. Still, this would be a difficult transition. 

He hoped Damian would agree to cuddle with him for a while that night. 

Colin knew teenagers were supposed to be consumed by thoughts of sex or something at their age, but when Colin fantasized he usually thought of doing things like maybe holding Damian’s hand or having Damian run his fingers through his hair. Damian would probably call him a prudish baby if he knew, but Colin already got flustered by just that. 

Maybe that did make him a baby.

He helped Damian suit up with practiced hands as the sun set. Enjoyed the rush of companionship as they raced each other as quickly and stealthily as they could to the Docks. Damian above and Colin below. Just as if it were made to be that way. Once they reached their destination Colin joined Damian on the roof to surveil their targets. 

“We can’t let any of this get into the city.” Colin muttered in dismay as he saw just how much of the newer version of the drug they had here.

“That was the idea, Wilkes.” Damian said dryly.

“No, but I mean. This one is supposed to be even worse than the last one.” Colin said worriedly.

“That won’t matter if we keep it off the streets.” Damian said stonily. Colin wondered if he was thinking of all the family members he had that were Beta’s that could be affected by the drug. Taking a deep nervous breath, Colin reached over and took hold of one of Damians hands in his large one and gave it a comforting squeeze. Damian flushed a little and squeezed back before drawing away reluctantly. 

Good thing too because Colin was sure his own cheeks were a deep ruddy color and his heart was fluttering like a bird. 

“We’ll proceed on my mark.” Damian cleared his throat. 

“Ok.” Colin agreed. 

“3… 2… 1… now!”

What resulted was the usual pandamonium that occurred whenever Abuse and Robin paired up. They were both a little more violent than the typical bat sanctioned vigilante (unless you were talking about the Red Hood) but Colin lived for these moments. The rush of the bad guys attacking and not being able to leave a mark on him. Feeling Damian at his back and watching the bad guys go down one by one. 

Damian detonated the small explosives he’d brought with him on one of the containers, the whole thing going up in flames in seconds. 

Colin twisted the other so that nothing short of a laser would get it open and then pushed it into the bay. He hoped that was safe. But if Robin though it was safe enough to torch it then it probably wouldn’t hurt the water. 

“You fucking little brats-!” screamed one of the bosses. Damian took him down efficiently and mercilessly.

“Abuse, see if you can get one of the other’s alive so we may question-” Damian cut off sharply. Colin looked over in alarm to see another aliant go down having just jabbed Damian in the neck with an injection of the drug. 

“Robin!” He called out worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Damian snapped kicking over their last attacker, “I told you, I’m not going to be affected by-”

He turned around and processed to vomit.

“D- I mean, Robin, I think he gave you a double dose. The girl earlier already said it might affect Alpha’s at this dose.” Colin hurried to his side.

“I told you-” Damian started and then heaved again, his limbs trembling a little. Colin frowned worriedly and when he was done wasted no time in scooping him up and running off the scene.

“Wilkes! We’re not done cleaning this place up!” Damian protested.

“The drugs are taken care of. And even if they weren’t we can’t risk you getting- we can’t risk you.” Colin said firmly grabbing a van with the keys already in the ignition. Damian glowered at him impressivly but Colin ignored him and drove on. 

“I’m fine.” he said again.

“You’re shaking.” corrected Colin.

“It will pass.”

“Yeah. And until then you’re not fine.” Colin rolled his eye. 

“Where are you taking me?” Damian slurred when he seemed notice they weren’t heading back to their safehouse. Colin worriedly glanced at him noting that he was already looking kind of droopy.

“We don’t have the kind of stuff we’d need if you don’t react well to the drug Dami.” Colin said.

“I’m an Alpha. I’ll be fine.” insisted Damian.

“You were overdosed on a drug that contains  _ Venom _ Dami. Look what that stuff did to me. It’s not fine and I’m not taking chances.” Colin insisted as they pulled up in front of a row of apartments.

Damian’s eyes widened almost comically under his mask as he recognized where they were.

“Oh no. You are not taking me to my pack!” he tried to snarl, but the drug had made him lethargic enough that it wasn’t difficult to pick him up again and run up the stairs.

Dick Grayson opened the door before they even got to it.

“Oh, god, babybat what happened?” Dick took him away, hefting the teenager into his arms and carrying him inside to lay on the couch. Colin trailed hesitantly inside.

“Wilkes, you traitor.” groaned Damian trying to bat away Dick’s worried hands.

“Dami, we have to make sure you’re ok- gah!” Colin choked as Dick rounded on him and shoved him against the door.

“You. What did you do to him?” Dick demanded in a voice that was twice as terrifying for it’s softness. 

“Nothing! We were fighting some bad guys at the docks and one of them stuck him with some Flicker. He should be fine since he’s an Alpha, but it was such a high dose I was worried-” Colin squeaked flailing and thoroughly intimidated. 

“Flicker? I’ve haven’t heard-” Dick started but Damian threw up on the floor again. Colin was almost impressed that he had anything left in him. 

“Dami-” Colin started forward.

“You,” Dick pointed at him. “I can’t deal with you right now. Go. Thank you for bringing him home, but the pack has got him now, we’ll take care of him.”

“I-” Colin started uncertainly.

“Just go Wilkes.” Signed Damian, “I’ll find you later.”

Colin swallowed around a lump in his throat and fled while Dick knelt next to Damian rubbing his back soothingly and calling up Tim on his phone. He didn’t stop running till he dropped in the sewers and made his way to the secret entrance to their safe house.

Though he had almost forgotten this safe house had use to belong to someone else.

Colin wasn’t expecting the Red Hood to be waiting for him by the door casually smoking a cigaret. Apparently word traveled fast.

“You’re back! I was worried you might have left Gotham forever!” Colin said shyly approaching the Omega. Jason’s eyes narrowed as he looked Abuse over. Then widened disbelievingly.

“Kid?” he asked, cigaret falling out of his mouth. 

“Oh, right, yeah. This is my crime fighting form. I’ve been able to turn big since I got injected with venom back when Scarecrow used to get kids from St. Adens for his experiments.” Colin shrugged.

“That fucker.” Jason growled, eyes flashing, “Bet Batman just slapped his wrist too.”

“Batman saved me.” Protested Colin, then more quietly, “And Robin too.”

“They should have stopped it from happening in the first place.” Jason said, then sighed, “Nevermind. Anyway, I don’t remember you being an Alpha before, kid, and that really is the kind of thing I remember _ very _ clearly.”

“Oh.” Colin said embarrassed, and of course this would come up. He’d been spoiled by living with Damian. It was really really not having to worry about dynamics and just be… Colin. But, of course, other people would notice and be confused, “I’m not an Alpha. Probably?”

“Probably?” Jason asked frowning, “What, you don’t know or something?”

“I…” shame and anxiety filled Colin. He hated this mess. He just wanted to be with Damian who didn’t care that he didn’t fit in one of societies 3 separate boxes. But he liked the Red Hood- no,  _ Jason _ \- and he wanted to be liked by him too, “Could we… talk about this inside?”

“...sure, kid.” Jason said standing slinging his bag over his shoulder and giving Colin a wary look. Colin swallowed and lead him inside, ducking to get through the doorway. Once there, he deliberated for a moment. He wanted to tell Jason, but it might be easier to just… show him. Especially considering the fact that Colin had been out all night and a good portion of the day as well and soon he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter anyway.

Colin took a deep breath and changed back into himself.

“Whoa!” Jason moved back when he changed, but once he’d resettled into his usual size Colin couldn’t help but sway on his feet. Man, he forgot how awful changing back was sometimes if he’d pushed extra long as Abuse. And this, while not the longest he’d ever gone, was pretty darn close. Colin didn’t realize he was tipping over until Jason was right there steadying him.

“Thanks.” Colin smiled gratefully up at him. Then bit his lip as he noticed Jason’s nostrils flair. 

“What-? Fuck, kid you’re going into Heat! Goddamn that’s strong, is it Aestus? Do you have your den set up? Is there-” Jason started worriedly. Colin blinked, that wasn’t quite what he was expecting but-

“No, nonono.” Colin said hurriedly, though his voice was a little slurred, “Not really in Heat. It’s like this every time. I- ack!”

Colin’s knees chose that moment to buckle completely. Jason didn’t miss a beat, just caught him and scooped him up into his arms as if he were a child instead of almost 15. Well, Colin supposed he was pretty thin and gangly. He didn’t exactly have a well rounded, wholesome, stable lifestyle that would have provided him with 3 solid meals a day. Jason carried him to the couch and sat then both down, tucking Colin under his chin as if he really were a child in their first heat. 

It was normally behavior parents exhibited to their children. Colin had never had it done for him though… it relaxed some instinct deep inside and he couldn’t quite help but snuggle a little closer to the older Omega.

“What do you need?” Jason asked first. Again, surprising, Colin thought he was going to be interrogated.

“Oh, um, I’m fine at the moment.” Colin blinked. Tilted his head and breathed in the scent of protective Omega all around him. It did soothe and lessen the hot dizzy feeling that accompanied a transformation, “I assume you have questions.”

“They can wait till you’re out of Heat kid. Fuck, what were you  _ doing _ out there? What if some fucker-” Jason bit his lip and looked away, “I  _ know _ it’s hypocritical, but it’s dangerous to go out near a heat-”

“ ’m not in Heat.” Colin said, though he knew it was unconvincing as he lay there slumped against the other Omega smelling of Heat and displaying all the symptoms, “It’s a pseudo-heat. Happens everytime I transform back. It’ll be done in a half hour or so… maybe a couple hours this time since I stayed out so long.”

“Pseudo-heat?” asked Jason.

“When I transform, the Venom increases the Alpha hormones in me so much that I end up smelling like an Alpha. That’s just one part of making me really big though.” Colin explained waving his hand vaguely, “When I change back, my body has to try and bring down those levels so it produces a ton of Omega hormones to compensate. A little bit too much, actually. Enough that I apparently think I’m going into Heat and I smell really strong. But I’m not. It only lasts as long as it takes for my body to figure out how to balance everything back at my normal levels.”

“Shit.” Jason said, his hold tightened protectively around him. 

“It’s not so bad.” Colin assured him, “Mostly… mostly it just sucks because I first became Abuse when I was 11, you know? I hadn’t presented yet. My normal levels are halfway between Alpha and Omega. But my scent and my body isn’t really much like a Beta’s. Even though that’s what I put down when I have to say one.”

Jason just listened to him so Colin ploughed on.

“I mean, people always are measuring dynamics in terms of hormones. But for me, even on a day I don’t transform you could test me 10 times and it’d still be inconclusive. I’m like, a nothing category. I don’t fit right anywhere. And of course, hormones is what influences your body’s development in puberty so I look all androgynous too. I guess someone could scan me a look for organs, but then I’d have to tell them about Abuse and then… yeah. I want to keep fighting crime. And I don’t want to be some scientific phenomenon to be studied.”

“Fuck anyone who says you should.” growled Jason, “Anyone actually worth your time won’t mind.”

“Yeah… but, y’know, sometime I think  _ I _ might mind.” Colin admitted. 

“So ask Damian to have Bruce scan you. Then you can decide how or if you want to fit. Or don’t find out and just do things your own way. Sex is made up anyway, so don’t make yourself too miserable over it.” Jason said.

“I thought gender is supposed to be the one that’s made up and sex was supposed to be all… science. Y’know?” Colin frowned. It was nice to actually talk about this. Normally, he was too freaked out to talk about his situation. And when he did, people generally got uncomfortable and changed the subject. 

“Yeah, sure. And you know how science is done right? A bunch people, usually rich white Alpha’s, pick out different things that are going to ‘matter’ and be ‘indicators’ of one thing or another. Except that those indicators don’t work nicely all the time, and at that point if you were following the rules you’re supposed to readjust your ideas and what not. Don’t have to tell you that doesn’t happen as often as it’s supposed to. Scientists don’t even all agree on whatever it is that’s supposed to be the ultimate determiner of sex. So fuck them, don’t let them make you feel bad about yourself.” Jason said.

“Oh...uh, ok,” Colin said hesitantly. Jason’s reassurance made him feel warm and a little hungry for affection. But he also couldn’t- If he could just tell himself not to doubt or care what people thought then he’d have done it ages ago. 

It was a little surprising that Jason was this… knowledgeable? It wasn’t that weird for vigilantes to be liberal- they  _ were _ all a part of radical resistance outside of the socially approved venues- but well educated? At least the younger generation spent most of their time skipping school and losing sleep to go out and fight crime. And Jason? His accent was a little mellowed out from his time in high society, but his vowels were still a little wider, and he still tended to drop off his g’s and h’s in sentences. That and the familiarity that the Red Hood conducted himself in lower Gotham and it’s complicated web of hierarchies and street logic? Colin was certain he was- so to speak- homegrown from the narrows.

“What’s buggin’ you kid?” Jason nudged him.

“Just… where did you learn all this?” mumbled Colin. Jason blinked at him and then chuckled softly.

“Not in school, that’s for fucking sure. But I always did like readin’, y’know? So when Tim- Damian told you about Tim, right? It’s part of why he’s out here and all- when Tim started thinking he was maybe more a Beta than an Omega, I went out and, heh, did my homework.” Jason said. 

“That’s… really great.” Colin didn’t quite know how to put into words how he felt about that without underplaying or overdramatizing it too much, “Tim’s lucky. Can I… are you two close?”

“Ha. We should probably be less close sometimes.” Jason laughed humorlessly, “No, forget that. I- I wouldn’t trade the closeness I get to have with him. But, things get complicated sometimes, y’know kid?”

Colin thought of Damian and the way both of them had been kind of plugging their ears about some many things so they could keep just enjoying the simple closeness they shared, “Yeah, I know.”

Another wave of hot dizziness washed over him and Colin bit back a small sound but he couldn’t help but nuzzel a little close to the comforting scent Jason exhibited.

“Damn, I still don’t feel great about the fact that every time you transform back to yourself you smell this fucking  _ availible _ . He hasn’t tried anything funny on you, right? I don’t normally punch kids but if he’s been taken advantage in  _ any _ way-” Jason growled protectively.

“No! Dami would never- He can’t even smell me Jason!” Colin protested. 

“He’s still an Alpha.” said Jason distrustfully.

“I feel safe with him.” Colin said softly.

“That- hah.” Jason blew out a frustrated breath, “I just need you to  _ be _ safe kiddo. I’ve seen a lot of seemingly good Alpha’s do a lot of fucked up shit. And you’re pretty vulnerable after a transformation. Not to mention even if something mutual did kinda come up- you can’t consent properly until after at least your hormones come back down. That’d be pretty fucked up for both of you.”

“I don’t see- I can’t live constantly afraid of everyone. I can’t just be second guessing the people that I’ve chosen to trust all the time.” Colin said stubbornly. 

“I-” Jason’s arms tightened around him, then relaxed, “I hear you.”

Colin swallowed. He wasn’t used to adults listening or respecting his opinions.

“I still think maybe at least Damian should- no, we’ll talk about it later once both of you are feeling better,” Jason took a deep breath, “Ok, even if this isn’t an actual heat, your body still thinks it is. Let me get you properly set up.”

“Set… up?” Colin lifted his heavy head slightly and looked at him in pure confusion. A slightly alarmed expression passed over Jason’s face.

“What do you normally do when you have these pseudo-heats?” Jason asked slowly.

“Um, sleep. Or lay around until I feel kinda better?” Colin ventured. He decided not to mention that when he’d been out for longer like today and it got bad he’d usually convince Damian to cuddle with him. The Alpha never minded, seemed to like it a lot in fact though he’d do a lot of grumbling at first. That probably would just make Jason panic though. 

Not that it didn’t look like he wasn’t panicking anyway.

“Bet you stay dizzy and achy for ages.” Jason guessed.

Sometimes right up until he transformed again. Sometimes not even then. But the heat symtoms went away after a few hours so why-?

“Bet sometimes when you fall asleep you don’t wake up for more than 24 hours. Bet even when you wake up it feels like you’ve been run over by a truck. Several times.” Jason guessed again.

Colin’s eye widened a little. How would Jason even know-?

“Stay here.” Jason untangled himself briefly. Colin was surprised by how forlorn he felt without without the Omega. Different than how it was with Damian. Jason’s touch felt like what Colin always dreamed mom or dad was supposed to feel like, back when Colin had still thought there was a chance any of the foster families he got placed on would actually  _ want _ him- Colin swallowed, it was always harder to shake off the negative spirals his thought took him in when he was like this. But he would not cry. He wanted Jason to like him, to actually  _ respect _ him-

‘ _ I hear you _ ’

He would not cry.

“Ok, one sec.” Jason came back ladened with two blankets, some pillows and a couple of bags. Colin blinked in confusion as Jason helped him off of the couch and then proceeded to take off the cushions and-

“Oh! I didn’t know this safe house had a pull out den.” Colin said stupidly. He felt like he should have. This was Jason’s place and he was an Omega. Of course he’d have Omega provisions around.

“Here we go,” Jason resituated the pillows so the little den was properly cozy. Colin crawled in and- wow. That made more difference then he felt like it should. He hadn’t even realized he was anxious in the huge room.

“Y’know, probably the only reason you haven’t been hospitalized is you’ve got that healing factor working for you.” Jason muttered passing a bottle of water to him, “drink that.”

“All of it?” Colin asked weakly.

“All of it, then I want you to have drank a full other by the end of the hour.” Jason instructed him as he dug around in the bag so more.

“Won’t that just make me need to pee really bad?”

“At some point. Mostly, you’ll probably sweat it all out.” Jason said. Colin wrinkled his nose and Jason laughed before tossing him a granola bar, “Here, eat this.”

“I’m not hungry. I’m never hungry till all the heat stuff is over.” Colin protested.

“No. And you won’t be. But you’ll wanna eat anyway.” Jason said firmly.

Colin made a face.

“Look,” Jason said, “Effects of heat should never last much past the heat itself. With your healing when you’re done with the heat stuff you should be all the way done with everything. And you should definitely not be nearly going into a fucking coma every fucking time in get’s bad.”

“I don’t go into a-” Colin started to protest. Jason leveled a look at him, “Is that- Is that really what’s been happening?”

“Most likely…” sighed Jason, “It’s why people used to get fucked up ideas about Omega’s  _ needing _ Alpha’s or whatever. ‘Cause they used to die a lot in heats. Still do in some cultures where Omega’s are supposed to be isolated till their mated for the sake of the myth of “purity”. But it’s not so much about the sex and hormones as it is about the fact that when you’re in heat you’ve got, like, this constant fever right? Really, really easy to get dehydrated. Also you’re body is burning through so many sugars to the point you can drop to diabetic levels pretty damn fast. But of course, you’re not hungry because your internal organs feel like they’re trying to rip themselves up, right? Too long of that and you’re gonna be in trouble.”

“That’s… actually really scary. Why don’t people  _ talk _ about this more?” Colin asked feeling sick.

“‘Cause Alpha’s have been in charge and they’re shits.” Jason made a face of disgust, “Because, like, Alpha’s have instincts to want to keep their mates fed and hydrated during a heat. You ever noticed how porn websites always have a ‘feeding kink’ section? Yeah. That’s why. So whenever some Omega get’s in a bad way because of heat it’s never ‘school's/parents should have educated them better how to handle heats!’ and instead it’s always ‘they should have found an Alpha to take care of them!’ and it becomes the Omega’s fault.”

“That’s really-” Colin started.

“Evil.” Jason said, “though you may have noticed I’m not neutral about the subject.”

“I noticed.” Colin smiled tentatively. He wondered if Jason realized that he was impulsively piling more blankets and pillows around him. It was sweet. 

“Then of course if they get pregnant then they’re like ‘oh, they’re so stupid they shouldn’t have shared their heat with anyone!’ It’s like a vicious cycle. You’re screwed either way according to society.” Jason grumbled.

“So, ‘screw society’?” guessed Colin with a laugh.

“Now you’re getting it.” grinned Jason. Then he turned serious, “Look kid, I can hang around for a while. Make sure the next couple of times you transform back you know how to handle this pseudo heat shit. Because you  _ don’t _ need someone force feeding you. It’s perfectly reasonable to take care of yourself, but you have to know how to prepare. I can teach you how to do that.”

“But can’t I just- I mean, my healing factor has been helping me up till now, can’t I just keep relying on that?” asked Colin.

“And what happens if you’ve been in a bad fight and your healing is playing catch up?” Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“Ah. Well.” Colin fumbled.

“And either way, it’s better not to feel shitty.” Jason said.

“I see you’re point.” Admitted Colin.

“Damn right.” Jason nudged him with his nose. Then froze. That was a very Omega move meant for their kits. Not something that could be easily passed off as something else like the rest of the things Jason had been absentmindedly doing this whole time… that Colin had been reciprocating with his own behavior this whole time if he was honest.

“Um,” Colin started, because Jason seriously looked like he he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry kid.” Jason muttered drawing away looking like he was hating himself.

“No, I um, I don’t mind,” Colin admitted. He didn’t want Jason to go. He was warm and comforting and- maybe Colin wasn’t a little kid but he’d always wanted...

“Fuck, you should mind. I- sorry I’m so fucked up.” Jason said through gritted teeth.

“Please-” Colin started to reach for him, stopped, bit his lip. Jason hesitated, then grabbed the bag of food and water and came back, though not curled up around him like before. Colin already missed it.

“Don’t worry, I promised I’d take care of you.” Jason said gruffly, “I can do this without being weird.”

“I believe you.” Colin said, “Red Hood always keeps his promises.”

“Dick will probably want to meet you, once you stop scenting and you feel better we’ll go over there.” Jason changed the subject. 

“Ok.” Colin said. He felt relieved at the prospect of checking in on Damian (with permission even!) and more than a little nervous about the prospect of seeing Nightwing again. While the Beta clearly didn’t see Damian as a kid, he definitely was protective over his former partner. Damian likewise mentioned that Dick was his favorite pack member. Colin had been a little jealous. Still was a bit, under the sheer intimidation and awe. 

“That didn’t look like a fun thought.” Jason noted, probably picking up on the unhappy shift in his scent.

“I don’t think Nightwing likes me.” admitted Colin.

“Kid. Dick is just being a protective because he’s been being a proper Beta worry wart over the demon- erm, over Damian lately. Once he actually meets you he’s going to adore you.” scoffed Jason.

“You think so?” Colin said uncertainly.

“He’s my lover so I’d know.” Jason said, “He’s gotta like you. On pain of not getting any.”

Colin grinned into his blanket. The den and Jason’s scent was working it’s magic over him and he was feeling warm and taken care of. His eyes started to feel a little heavy as the heat haze settled in earnest. 

“See if you can drink a little more, kiddo, then go ahead and crash for a little.” Jason said seeming to sense this and handing him water, carefully watching him drink it before capping it again, “I’ll keep watch.”

“Thank you.” Colin mumbled with a smile and let himself drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have read my To Build a Home story you know that I'm weak to Jason taking Colin under his wing. I just meant to have him check up on him I didn't mean to have this happen I swear but Colin is all the things Jason can't ignore and wants to protect in this world so maybe this was inevitable. 
> 
> Side Note: As mentioned scientists are not agreed upon what it that is supposed to be that is the "true" indicator of sex... mostly because it's not so much a crosstab of logical conjunctions that will result in a perfect binary, but more of a spectrum. Most scientist right now are either in the the chromosome camp, or the the gland camp, or the organ camp. Though there are still some trying to do those whole dance with outwards "manifestations" of sex (mainly doctors, not researchers).Very few people still base sex off of hormone levels. But that's the way I set it up in this AU because I think it make more sense for that to be the dominate strain of thought in a place where Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are a thing. 
> 
> If you ever get to study sex and/or gender do it, even if it's only one class.
> 
> Oh. And there's angst in the next chapter btw. From Damian's POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, as promised.

Damian was sleeping soundly on the couch at last. Dick took the blood sample he’d drawn, separated it out into a couple test tubes, added drops, and set them spinning in a homemade centrifuge of sorts he’d thrown together. The baddies were always cooking up some chemical this or that and while a trip to the cave would be ideal, it wasn’t always possible.

Case in point. 

The Abuse kid said something about it not affecting Alpha’s as much, which was weird to say the least. Hopefully after these samples settled properly he could get a better idea of what they were dealing with. Damian seemed to be already doing better, but that wasn’t the point. Someone had taken a good shot at his partner and it irked Dick that he hadn’t been there for him. Damian was very dear to him. If that dosage  _ had _ been lethal…

Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He balled up the wrappings from the tubes and went to toss them in the trash. Dick paused noticing an unopened package that was partially buried under the rest. It was flexible and had been squished up as much as possible. There was no return address, but Dick recognized Leslie’s spidery scrawl. 

_ I know this is hard for you, but it’s not your fault. Please take them, they really will help.  _

Dick frowned opened the sack. Inside were a couple different bottles of medicine as well as a bottle of antidepressants. He wracked his brain trying to think if there was a reason Leslie would give these to him and came up blank. He’d call her after Damian was feeling better and try to figure why exactly these were in his trash. In the meantime he put time safely in his cupboard.

He heard Damian move around in the other room and hurried out of the kitchen again. 

“Little D,” Murmured Dick kneeling by his side and feeling his forehead. No fever anymore, that was good, “How are you feeling?”

“Less than optimal.” grumbled Damian, jade eyes blinking open to stare at him blearily before scowling, “Colin, that traitor.”

“I’m glad he brought you to me.” Dick said firmly, “You didn’t know what you had been dosed with, it could have been very dangerous.”

“-tt-” Damian looked away. Dick wanted to hug him. He settled for stroking a hand through his hair affectionately.

“I’m really glad you’re here, babybat,” Dick admitted, “You have no idea how worried I’ve been.”

“Your worry was unnecessary. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Damian scowled. Dick was quite sure that if he knew how much he was pouting he’d stop immediately.

“You still shouldn’t have had to.” Dick said angrily, “You’re 14 years old, you should be having to carry adult burdens. Just because you technically  _ can _ doesn’t matter. It wasn’t an ok for your Dad to do that.”

Protecting Tim was one thing. And an important thing at that. But turning your teenage son out of the house was another. Dick thought Bruce sometimes forgot Damian was actually child. He had a bratty attitude sometimes, but for the most part it wasn’t like he ever acted his age much. Still.

“So why would he do it?” Damian shot back, his angry tone barely covering an edge of hurt, “Why? I’m the blood son.  _ Me _ . So why would he choose Drake over…?”

“Because even though Bruce is some of the smartest men I know, he’s also one of the stupidest,” sighed Dick helping Damian sit up a bit so the Beta could sit and he could lean against Dick’s chest, “I don’t think he meant for you to be gone more than an evening, but that still doesn’t excuse his behavior. I think he thought you would just agree to stop attacking Tim and that would be the end of it but he really should have known better. He knows you, after all. You’re both so stubborn.”

“I don’t understand. Drake already has  _ everything _ . Why does he insist on always messing everything up?” Damian gritted.

“Wouldn’t you say though that everyone deserves a chance to feel at home in their own skin?” Dick asked.

“Don’t be idealistic Grayson, bodies were always meant to be cumbersome things.” Damian gave Dick a look like he was stupid.

“And even so, we still all try to find our place to fit.” Dick insisted, “Tim has found his. The pack is supporting him in that.”

“Colin would fit, if he could.” Damian said suddenly, Dick looked at him quizzically, “My- the person who brought me to you, Colin.”

“The Alpha.” Dick nodded, pursing his lips at the memory. He didn’t like that such a big aggressive Alpha had been just living with his younger partner. Dick wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that Damian was calling this- friend?- by his first name either. Damian didn’t call people by their first names. 

“He’s not an Alpha.” snapped Damian defensively, “He’s- he doesn’t fit correctly into the dynamics, but he would if he could! It’s not his fault. If he’s had a choice he would have and- And then there’s Drake, hah!”

Dick bit back a thousand things that came to mind in the younger Beta’s defense but he decided to let Damian vent for a little first.

“Drake fit before and now he’s just messing it up just because he feels like it. Dynamics  _ matter. _ They’re  _ everything _ you can’t just- you can’t just throw them out just because.” Damian tried to explain.

Dick let them sit in silence for a little before carefully asking, “If dynamics are everything, where does that put your friend Colin?”

“I don’t  _ know _ .” Damian admitted sounding distressed.

“What if your friend decided he wanted to fit? He’d have to go do some of the same kinds of things Tim is doing.” Dick let that sit, “If, say, he decided to transition to being a Beta, would you consider him to not be a real Beta like you’ve told Tim over and over?”

“ _ No. _ ” Damian gritted out, “I am aware that makes no sense, but no.”

“Ah.” Dick felt a flicker of hope. He’d always kind of been worried Damian might never except Tim. But maybe…

“I don’t know what to do, Grayson.” Damian admitted quietly, then more loudly and frustrated, “These matters are supposed to be set and very clear. The rules are in place, and those with any ounce of integrity follows them. There a correct way of doing things for each dynamic that compliments each other. If you break for that there can only be chaos and heartbreak.”

Dick refrained from asking about what Damian thought of relationships outside of a potential bond or traditional Beta/Beta relationships. He was already aware Damian thought he and Jason were infidels. Still…

“If you want to talk about my take on it all, I’d be happy to share some of the insights I’ve heard.” Dick said slowly, “But it sounds like most of all you need to think about it all some more. Don’t just bottle it up and try not to think about it because it’s hard though.”

“I know that.” grumbled Damian wiggling close. Dick smiled to himself, knowing that Damian would deny snuggling till the day he died. It was hard to resist kissing his forehead, but he doubted Damian would tolerate it. 

At first Dick thought that his throat was tightening up because he was emotional. But after a couple of times of trying to clear his throat unsuccessfully, Dick got a bit suspicious. Damian seemed fine though.

“One sec little D.” Dick said regretfully shuffling out from under the other.

“Where are you going?” Damian asked looking disgruntled at having to move.

“Just gotta check something.” Dick smiled reassuringly. 

In the kitchen the centrifuge had long since stopped spinning. Dick’s eyes widened at the way all of the tubes had separated and were reacting really concerningly. It didn’t say great things about whatever this new drug was. 

One of the samples wasn’t sealed properly.

He started to reach for it and became aware that his hands were shaking. Hard. And more by the second. And the room was starting to pulse in an alarming way.

“Dami-!” Dick tried to call but it came out a concerning weeze. He couldn’t breathe. And everything was- everything was-

Black.

* * *

 

“Pennyworth! Please! Grayson has-” Damian started frantically pulling the Beta far away from the sample in the kitchen.

“I’m on my way.” Alfred began to say before Damian’s brain caught up to the situation.

“No!” He said, “Stay away. And keep Drake away too. This is a drug that only affects Beta’s, we can’t have you getting exposed as well. I’ll call the ambulance, you inform the rest of the pack.”

“As you say.” Alfred said, strain evident in his voice. 

“I need you to send an ambulance. Do not send any Beta personnel,” Damian said briskly dialing 911, “My packmate has reacted to the drug called Flicker. He is no longer breathing. My address is 54th St and Adams. West Gotham, apartment 731. I expect you to arrive promptly.”

Damian hung up before they could answer and focused on giving Dick CPR. He wasn’t sure it was doing much but his brain was filled with statistics and facts about the brain starting to die after 6 minutes without oxygen.

“Grayson, you fool, you’re not allowed to die.” Damian told him, “Especially not because you were caring for me.”

The ambulance's arrival and the ride to the hospital was a confusing panicked blur. Damian tried to keep track of who was doing what and why but it was chaos. 

“Stop! Where are you taking him?” demanded Damian when they tried to take the Beta away from him. 

“Don’t worry kid,” one of the attendants smiled wearily, “We’re getting real good at treating Flicker victims. Your packmates going to be fine. We just need to take him for a few.”

Damian reluctantly sat back and channeled his worry into rage for the fools who dared to hurt his pack and what he planned to do to them. 

“Damian!” Damian turned as his name was called to see Tim running up.

“You shouldn’t be here-” Damian started angrily. Regardless of what Drake  _ really _ was, right now physically his makeup was closer to that of a Beta than an Omega which meant he could be at risk. They weren’t sure exactly what it was people were reacting to after all.

“It’s fine,” Tim waved him away, “If it was loes in the hospital then Beta’s would be collapsing left, right, and center.”

“-tt-” Damian turned away.

“Tell me what happened.” Tim said intently, and Damian knew in that moment he was dealing with Red Robin. That was fine. He always dealt better with him than Tim. 

Damian explained all about the gangs and the drugs and about getting dosed and not knowing that Dick had taken a sample so he hadn’t thought to warn him about any potential dangers. Tim was frowning deeply by the time he finished. Tim nodded and quickly sent out a series of texts.

“No one can seem to get ahold of Jason, but Barbara is going to Dick’s place to get his samples. We’ll have an antidote of our own soon enough.” Tim said 

“Todd is going to go on a rampage when he hears.” Damian said dryly. The grimace Tim made said he agreed. 

“Where is Dick?” Tim asked, “How is he?”

“In there.” Damian nodded to the doors.

“I’m going to go talk to them.” was all Tim said. Damian let him do it. He had no patience for people caught in bureaucracy and they would likely not appreciate him hurling them over the counter when they refused to cooperate. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” Tim said looking troubled when he returned, “The drug has dramatic effects. Deadly if not treated. But it’s not  _ hard  _ to treat. They’re telling me that it rarely takes more than a day for Beta’s to get back on their feet. If this gang is targeting Beta’s, then it can’t be this simple.”

“-tt- Perhaps they got sloppy.” Damian said. 

“No, they have to know by now that people can treat it easily but they’re still producing.” Tim said frustrated.

Damian shrugged and kept his eyes fixed on the door. He and Tim sat in silence, Tim occasionally tapping away at his phone. It was the first time they’d seen each other since their fight. Damian expected to feel more resentful, but he couldn’t muster it in the face of Tim’s palpable worry about Dick. 

A commotion by the entrance made Damian look up to see Jason shoving his way past personal with Colin trailing worriedly behind him. Both Damian and Tim were on their feet in an instant. 

“Are you ok? Should you be out here so soon after-” Damian went straight for Colin.

“I’m fine, Jason said I already stopped scenting and I’m feeling better than usual since he was taking care of me.” Colin said quickly. Damian started to feel jealous at that but-

“Where is he?! Where the fuck is he?!” Jason yelled.

“Jason-” Tim started to lay a hand on his arm but Jason shook it off.

“No, fuck, you need to let me see him right this fucking second!” Jason spat, his eyes wild and feverish. 

“Sir, calm down,” a nurse tried to calm him, “If your mate is somewhere here than I assure you that we can take you to him. The Alpha ward is this way if you’ll-”

“I’m not going to no fucking Alpha ward.” Jason snarled, “My mate’s a Beta.”

“Oh,” She blinked rapidly, “Um, well, technically then you’re not m-”

“He was just admitted here for unintentionally exposure to Flicker?” Tim cut in with a charming smile before Jason could lose his already frayed temper, “Could you tell us if his procedures finished?”

“Flicker? Oh, well that procedure should have been finished a while ago, it’s really quite quick. We don’t take names upon entrance since patients usually wake up again fairly quickly to tell us themselves. I can see if he’s in the system?” she said stepping behind a computer, “What’s his name?”

“Dick Grayson.” Tim said while Jason muttered things under his breath. Colin took Damian’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

“Hmm, no one here is by that name.” She hummed, “Can you give me any other descriptions?”

Tim listed off several more.

“I’m sorry, you’re sure he’s didn’t already check himself out? Flicker patience do that sometimes. The only Beta’s here for Flicker are in their teens.” she asked.

“You.” Jason rounded on Damian grabbing his shirt, “Why didn’t you stay with him?”

“I wasn’t permitted to-” Damian began to spit defensively.

“When the fuck has that ever stopped you?” snarled Jason, “You knew Beta’s were disappearing after taking this drug, why the fuck would you let him out of your sight for a  _ second _ ?!”

Damian felt very cold.

“Oh god.” Tim breathed, “Oh god, that- that’s  _ very _ clever. They could just- and nobody would probably notice-  _ oh god _ .”

“I’m going to go fucking  _ find _ him.” Jason said spinning on his heel. 

“I- I’ll keep looking for clues here.” Tim said shakily turning back to the front desk.

“Wait, just like that? You guys really think he’s gone?” Colin asked worriedly.

“If he’s here, Drake will find him soon.” Damian said trying to breath through- Dick, no, they couldn’t have taken Dick. Not the one person in the family who- “But if they have taken him we’ll only have a short window to intercept them.”

A window that may have passed.

“Damian, I need you here with me.” Tim said apologetically as Damia started toward the door with Colin, “you’re the one who was with him and might be able to identify those who brought him in.”

“Colin, you go help Todd. I’ll remain here with Drake.” Damian said pushing his friend towards the door, “You have the best nose out everyone besides Jason. See if you can track him down.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.” said Damian in frustration, “Now go.”

With one more cautious look, Colin took off.

“We’re going to find him,” Damian said turning back to Tim, “We must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on [Tumblr!](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
